Sim Showdown/S1/A Very Special Reunion
Matt: Hello and welcome to the end of series special. Today, there will be a nice twist for the contestants. So, let's see how they're getting on. '*camera goes to the diner cabin which has been turned into a disco, it then goes over to Iggy and Buddy by the food counters* Buddy and Iggy: *stuffing themselves* Amelia: *comes over* You guys are sick ... Buddy and Iggy: *stop* ... Amelia: Ugh ... *walks away* Buddy and Iggy: *carry on* '*camera goes to Rhonda, Travis and Jimmy dancing together* Rhonda: Woo! This is so much fun! Jimmy: Totally! Travis: YEAH! '*camera goes to Stephen, Liberty + Spencer sitting at the side, chatting* Stephen: And then I was like, KAPOW! And he went BOOM! Spencer: ... Liberty: ... Stephen: Hehe ... '*camera goes to Star and Roy standing near the edge* Roy: *yawns* This is getting a bit dull Star: Yeah ... '*camera flashes to Billy and Bean just chatting* Bean: And she was so cute, I mean, her house was as cute as can be! Billy: Kewl '*camera then flashes to the doors where Matt enters carrying a suitcase* Music: *stops* Matt: Right contestants, gather round. '*the contestants come over* Matt: This is the million pounds case. *gives to Star* Star: *opens* It's empty ... Matt: Yes, that's because we've decided to carry that money on till the next round, but don't worry, you'll still get one thousand simoleons in your account. Just this money, won't be. Star: Anything else to say to ruin our day? Matt: As a matter of fact, yes. Only ten of you can go through to compete in season two. Contestants: WHAT? Matt: All will be revealed on the first episode of season 2. Contestants: Matt: Anyway, if you could all make it outside and sit around the campfire site, that would be great. '*later, once everyone's sitting in the circle* Matt: All your name's are in this box, and my dear friend and co-host, Nova, will pick them out one by one, to decide who is going through to season two. So, Nova. Nova: *picks the first one* The first person through is ... ... ... RHONDA!!! Rhonda: OH YEAH!!! Nova: *picks another* The second person through is ... ... ... SPENCER!!! Spencer: CACHOW!!! Nova: *picks another* The third person through is ... ... ... STAR!!! Star: YES!!! Nova: *picks another* The fourth person through is ... ... ... IGGY!!! Iggy: Darn! Nova: *picks another* The fifth person through is ... ... ... BEAN!!! Bean: Yippidy Dumpidy Dum! Nova: *picks another* The sixth person through is ... ... ... ROY!!! Roy: Kewl. Nova: *picks another* The seventh person through is ... ... ... AMELIA!!! Amelia: Nova: *picks another* The eighth person through is ... ... ... TIM!!! Tim: Yay! Nova: *picks another* The ninth person through is ... ... ... LIBERTY!!! Liberty: Yay! Nova: *picks another* The final person through is ... ... ... BILLY!!! Sorry Jimmy, Stephen, Buddy, Travis, Violet, but you won't be competing in this series. Matt: However, we do need an after-math host so, the person becoming the host is *picks one* ...Stephen! Stephen: Yayz! Matt: That's all we've got time for so see you next time for season two of, Sim Showdown. Category:Chapters